


all i want for new years is you

by hrlyfcc



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 348 - Freeform, Crushes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Tiny Angst, happy 2021 yall, kinda trash too, poor linkai, what is with me and uncommon ships, why no chengjiagui tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrlyfcc/pseuds/hrlyfcc
Summary: it was new year’s eve and chengstin had invited linkai over to their dorm room to stay with them for the countdown. linkai should’ve known there was only one bed but did he really have the strength to watch his long-time crush and boyfriend for the whole night?
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin, Fan Chengcheng/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui, Huang Minghao | Justin/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cloud 9 Holiday Drabbles





	all i want for new years is you

**Author's Note:**

> second fic for this fest aaa, hope y'all like this one too! 348 doesn't seem to be a common ship so here i am with a fic for them. might be a little rushed since i wanted to finish it before midnight but besides that happy 2021!!!

**_justin_ **

_ay gui ge you have any plans for new years?_

**_linkai_ **

_nah xingjie is going away for the week so i’m alone_

**_justin_ **

_then me and chengcheng were planning that you_

_could maybe stay over for new years_

_if you didn’t mind_

**_linkai_ **

_bro you sure_

_i wouldn’t want to disturb_

_ur night with cheng_

**_justin_ **

_it’s been ages since we’ve last hung out together_

_please, just for me?_

linkai stared blankly at his phone once he saw justin’s message. it had been in fact almost a year since linkai had last saw justin. ever since justin started dating chengcheng, linkai didn’t even feel the need to contact justin, afraid that he might get ignored or chengcheng get jealous. 

he looked through their message history, their last message being on new years day. linkai remembered that day. he watched on a friend’s live as chengcheng finally confessed to justin and started dating. because of his studying habits, linkai didn’t go yet justin still sent him a message, greeting him to the new year. 

_“to my best friend, wang linkai who’s probably and hopefully watching this, happy new year, you big goof. can’t believe you chose your books over me, sob sob, but that’s okay, still love you!” justin yelled at the camera, chengcheng in his arms as they both waved together._

**_justin_ **

_happy new year, linlin_

_seen 00:00_

linkai smiled bitterly at his screen, his nose feeling slightly stuffy. 

_you’re fucked up, linkai. you’re still crushing on justin who already has a fucking boyfriend. you’re disgusting._

his thoughts didn’t help him either. linkai knew what he was feeling was wrong, so so wrong. yet all that happened was also his fault. he was the one who introduced chengcheng to justin. he was the one watching their relationship go from a pure friendship to a two-way crush. and he even watched with his own eyes as they kissed a screen away from him.

linkai shook his tears away and finally replied to justin.

**_linkai_ **

_okay_

_see you tomorrow_

he turned off his screen and threw his phone to the other side of his bed. linkai groaned and fell back to the bed, lying on his stomach, “what have you done to yourself, wang linkai?”

what have i done?

\---

22:00

justin collapsed on the couch, chengcheng glancing over to him, “you sure he’s coming over?”

the younger boy sat up and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, “of course he’ll come, he would never refuse me. he’s my best friend…”

chengcheng noticed justin’s voice getting softer as he said the last sentence. he set down his tablet and rested his head on justin’s shoulder, playing with the other’s hand.

“you still like him, don’t you?”

justin’s eyes widened and he looked over to chengcheng, “i-i, i don’t know…”. he lowered his head, his lips shifting to a little pout. chengcheng smiled and drew little circles on justin’s hand with his finger.

“i actually knew you liked him since we started dating. i didn’t sit well with that feeling of course, but i know how much linkai means to you. and even though i haven’t known linkai as much as you have, i know he’s a cute guy.”

chengcheng felt justin freeze yet he kept going, continuing to draw circles on justin’s hand.

“one day when you were in class, i met up with linkai. we talked about a lot of things, yet it was funny. he couldn’t stop talking about you either. i don’t think he realized that i, your boyfriend, was sitting right there but to my surprise, i wasn’t jealous. i just found it endearing how his eyes look when he’s talking about you and maybe, just maybe, that was when i also started having feelings for him as well.”

justin turned his head and met chengcheng’s eyes. chengcheng held eye contact as he continued speaking once again, “i don’t know how you feel about polyamorous relationships or even how linkai feels about it either. but if we both like him, why can’t we just ask him together, you know?”

chengcheng pursed his lips and held justin’s hand tightly. the younger male didn’t say a word until chengcheng was about to leave.

“we can try.”

23:00

linkai finally arrived at their door an hour before midnight, a backpack on his back filled with enough of his stuff to last a night. he only knocked once and the door opened, chengcheng greeting him with a warm smile, “welcome, linkai. come in, we’ve got the bed ready.” the male was already dressed in cozy pajamas, linkai resisting an endearing smile when he saw the pikachu pattern on the fabric.

linkai smiled softly and entered the dorm, not the slightest surprised at how messy the dorm was. he heard the door close and an arm swung over his shoulder, “we haven’t had anyone over in such a long time, you’re the first.”

“well, i’m glad.”

“is he here?” justin came out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth. linkai laughed, his shoulders shaking underneath chengcheng’s arm. justin and chengcheng made eye contact and had a silent convo with each other, justin pulling linkai into their room.

“you’re gonna be here for the whole night, with us.” justin said. linkai couldn’t tell if that was a proud tone as he said that, glancing around the room. the room wasn’t that messy but there were still traces of 18 and 20 year old boys living together. but what really caught linkai’s eye was the single queen bed in the middle of the room.

single-

“there’s only one bed?”

linkai glanced between chengcheng and justin, unable to decode the emotions shown in their faces. chengcheng tightened his grip around linkai’s shoulders and glanced at justin again, talking with his eyes.

“aw come on, it’s okay. dorm room’s small so we only have one bed. i’m sure we can all fit, am i right, chengcheng?” justin smiled, his words muffled from his toothbrush.

linkai furrowed his eyebrows, “are you sure? i wouldn’t want to disturb you two having your lovey dovey time, i can just sleep on the couch or something.”

chengcheng laughed awkwardly and interrupted justin as he was about to speak, “it’s okay, ge. now you go wash up, we’ll be waiting for you. it’ll be nice for you to join us since i don’t have to see justin’s face next to me again for one night.”

“hey!”

linkai laughed under his breath as they continued to bicker with each other. he set his backpack down and pulled out his pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste. he waited for justin to finish brushing his teeth and then went in. 

maybe staying with them wasn’t that bad after all.

23:30

once linkai came out of the bathroom, nicely dressed in his spotted pajamas, justin and chengcheng were already waiting for him on either side of the bed. justin’s eyes lit up once he saw linkai enter the room, setting down his phone and beckoning linkai to come over.

“i- we, saved this spot just for you, come come. it’s the coziest spot and you as a guest, must have it.” 

chengcheng rolled his eyes as he listened to justin’s words but moved over for linkai to shuffle in. linkai was still a bit hesitant to sleep right in the middle of a dating couple but with justin’s pleading and even chengcheng’s willingness, he finally gave in and slipped into the blankets. 

he sighed in relief at the warmth but realized that he was being stared at by both boys. 

“uh, why are you both staring at me like that?”

23:45

justin eye-signaled chengcheng, but was met back with chengcheng’s blank stare, which could only mean that justin had to do all the talking. 

linkai awkwardly glanced at the both of them, not knowing what to do or say until justin finally spoke up. 

“linkai. i know you might find it weird how we asked you over or even now sharing a bed, but um, chengcheng and i have both come to a conclusion about something.”

linkai grew even more confused at justin’s words, a thousand outcomes popping into his head yet none of them were positive. what if this was just a joke and i’m gonna get kicked out? what if they’re gonna tell to just get out of their lives? what if-

“what justin is trying to say is that we both like you,” chengcheng cut off linkai’s thoughts with a soft yet firm voice. 

he froze and widened his eyes, “wait, what? you guys what?”

23:50

justin moved his hand to lightly hold linkai’s hand, “i’ve liked you since forever ago but i’ve always felt guilty about it once chengcheng and i started dating. but literally just today, chengcheng told me he knew and that he also like you too.”

“we know this is a lot to take in and maybe a poly relationship was never on your mind but we really both have sincere feelings for you and we aren’t trying to rush you either but yea. i like you, justin likes you, we both like you.” chengcheng babbled.

linkai was still in a daze but finally snapped himself out of it. 

justin likes him. not only that. chengcheng also likes him.

it’s not like linkai was against poly relationships, he was very much for it. he just never thought it would happen to him. his gaze glanced from justin to chengcheng, growing slightly overwhelmed from how intensely they were both looking at him.

linkai’s face grew hot and red, groaning to lift his hands to fan his face, “fuck you both oh my god, thought you were going to kick me out. yes yes yes, i’ll date you both, just stop looking at me like that.

00:00

justin beamed at chengcheng and hugged linkai as firework sounds could be heard from outside the dorm. chengcheng pouted as he saw justin hogging linkai all for himself and snuggled closer, his arms wrapping around linkai’s arm, “happy new year, _linlin_.”

linkai blushed again but didn’t push them away, enjoying the warmth he felt in between them, “happy new year, chengcheng and justin.”

he smiled as he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as he also heard chengcheng and justin’s breath’s steadying. 

maybe this year really would be a new start and a great one too.


End file.
